The present disclosure herein relates to an optical communication field, and more particularly, to a smart remote node optical network unit and an operation method thereof.
Typically, passive optical network (PON) technology is known as technology for providing a high speed network service to a subscriber by using an optical fiber. The PON enables relatively expensive optical communication technology to be constructed and operated at low cost. Accordingly, the existing copper line based technology such as xDSL and HFC, etc., is rapidly replaced with the PON.
For the PON, at the time of occurrence of faults in an optical network layer, it is necessary to monitor a physical layer in real time and also necessary to effectively obtain and manage information on resources coupled to nodes.